Nsil
=Physical Description= Nsil Nsil Plugvolt Harrison is a little on the short side. Yes, even for a gnome. He's pale, with slightly surprised-looking green hair and slightly uncertain green facial hair. He's often seen with a book in one hand, some engineering part in the other hand, and his wand hastily tucked somewhere and sticking out at an odd angle. =Personality= When excited, Nsil can become very fixated and focused on something. When he's distracted, it can be difficult for anyone to get his attention. He's generally hesitant to approach people, and can be awkward at starting conversations. He addresses people as "sir" or "ma'am" regardless of age. He's frequently unaware of his surroundings and anxious about social situations. He is most often seen alone. =History= Nsil's grandparents escaped Gnomeregan to open a parts shop in a quiet corner of Ironforge very near the Forlorn Cavern. Loosely interested in engineering, they were more deeply invested in fel magic. Their only child, a daughter almost entirely known as Shadow, commanded demons from a very young age. Growing up, she fell in love with her parents' male apprentice, Roller Plugvolt. After Roller and Shadow married, they moved to Stormwind to open a shop there, expanding the family business. Living near Goldshire at the time was another young family, the Harrisons. Although the Harrisons were humans and devoted to the Light, during their visits to Stormwind they became close friends of the Plugvolts. The two families frequently visited back and forth. Unfortunately, during one trip, Roller and Shadow were killed by the Defias lurking in the area. The Plugvolts had two children, Nsil Nsil and Konney. The Harrisons adopted both. Nsil was very withdrawn as a child, very much engaged with his own thoughts. He felt that being a warlock would mean being too social; he wasn't comfortable with demons because he preferred to be alone. Magic fascinated him, however, and he began to study its other (non-fel) forms. While his studies were somewhat random and self-directed, the term "mage" loosely applies to his current status. During a trip to Ironforge, Nsil noticed an odd little gadget moving around seemingly on its own. He chased it in circles, fascinated, trying to discern what it was and what it was doing. Suddenly, a stranger thrust a steam tonk controller into his hands. To this day, he has no idea who his mysterious benefactor was, but he is devoted to engineering. Nsil thinks that Fizzlepocket James Rodriguez Fernando Martinez Ricardo Tweek II is the most awesome, wonderful, terrifying, magnificent creature alive. Nsil picks flowers because they're pretty. Nsil is not a good mage. He often panics, resorts to melee weapons, and entirely forgets to conjure food or water for himself. He's ill-trained, and it shows. He gives little to no thought to his appearance. His clothes are, as a result, ill-matched. It is assumed that his full name is "Nsil Nsil Plugvolt Harrison." However, were his biological parents around, they might tell you that his name is simply "Nsil Plugvolt Harrison." He thinks that his birth name is "Nsil Nsil" because they had to call his name repeatedly to get his attention. He's not sure how to pronounce "Nsil" because he never really did listen that well. He was usually busy reading and didn't quite catch the pronunciation clearly. He never really moved out of the Harrison home; he simply wandered off one day and became too distracted to get back.